gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Field Trip (Part 5)
Summary This is part 5 of "The Field Trip". Plot﻿ ﻿The group then did the plan Carrie proposed. Their plan was working out great; until they get to the front of the line. There, they were getting on the ride when Tobias couldn't hold the guilt any longer and squealed to the ride operator. He yelled that he didn't want to line jump but Carrie and Masami made him by force. They kicked Carrie and Masami out of the park, but they kept Tobias in for honesty. Back in Gumball's group they get on the Congo Rapids. Anais gets scared partway through because she was worried of a big drop (which their wasn't). She started bawling about this false outcome which was ruining Gumball's love experience with Penny. She kept bawling until Gumball got soaked by one of the waterfalls. This made everyone except Gumball laugh at him. Then Anais got soaked by another waterfall which made everyone laugh at her. Only Penny and Darwin remained dry throughout the ride. Group 5 was nearby riding Nitro, but when they got to the top of the lift hill, Teri became nauseous. Unfortunatley, Teri was sitting behind everyone, that way throughout the ride the others were getting covered with chunks of barf. Though she hadn't eaten much, she still has a weak stomach. The barf even ruined Bobert's hard drive which temporarily shut him down. When they got off the rid, Jamie yelled at Teri for barfing. Teri defends herself by saying she has a weak stomach. But Jamie still refused to forgive her. In fact, Jamie wanted to smack Teri upside the head with Bobert's shut down body but was stopped by Clayton. Clayton apparantley wanted to make a good, heroic story about "saving" Teri. In Group 2, Miss Simian made Rocky her slave; she made him carry her things and to hold her camera if she wanted a picture. Rocky asked why they couldn't just store them in a locker. Miss Simian tells him she doesn't find lockers reliable. And besides, the bags have stuff she needs (mood medication, sun screen, purse, etc.). This slave thing starts off bad but would only get worse. She even went on Superman: Ultimate Flight and afterwards she wanted to buy her picture. But she was low on money, and Rocky didn't have any money. So she took out a bottle of chloroform and poured some on a napkin. She then went up to the cashier and told her that her napkin smells funny and asked her to smell it for her. The cashier smells it, Miss Simian stuffs it on her mouth, the cashier passes out, and Miss Simian makes off with the photo. Luckily there was no one in line to witness this. When Miss Simian got back to Rocky, Rocky sees the photo and asks her how she got it without money. Miss Simian doesn't want to tell the truth, so she tells him the cashier was her first-cousin and they walked off. To Be Continued Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributors Category:Part 5 of Fanfics Category:Fanfics with multiple parts